herofandomcom-20200223-history
Blue-Eyes (Speckles the Tarbosaurus)
Blue-Eyes is a female Tarbosaurus Speckles falls in love with, in the film, Speckles the Tarbosaurus. She has brown scales, and, as her name suggests, blue eyes. Biography Blue-Eyes first appears after Speckles witnesses One-Eye successfully kill a Therizinosaurus. She cautiously walks over to the dangerous Tyrannosaurus, hoping to share his catch. Angerly, One-Eye chases her off, as Speckles manages to steal a piece of meat behind them, and escape into a cave. As he looks up from his food, he sees Blue-Eyes standing there, surprising him. The two Tarbosaurus growl at each other over the meal, until Blue-Eyes takes it from Speckles, and proceeds to eat. Speckles notices that she is starving, and feels sorry for her. He then shares the meat with her. Over the years, the two form a close bond, and travel together. Five years later, One-Eye returns, and attacks Blue-Eyes while she and Speckles are hunting, near a tar pit. While she recovers, Speckles lures One-Eye into the tar, trapping him.... but not for long! The Tyrannosaurus frees himself, and both she and Speckles are forced to move to a new home. On the way there, she weakens from exhaustion, and collapses, while Speckles notices a nearby hot spring. They reach it, and the water soothes Blue-Eyes's wounds. The two Tarbosaurs now know that they've reached their new home. Ten years pass, and Speckles is eating a kill, with his friend, on a cliff ledge. Little do they know, One-Eye is watching them, nearby. The evil Tyrannosaurus then shoves a boulder off of a ledge above the two, knocking Speckles into the water below! This leaves only Blue-Eyes, and One-Eye. The Tyrannosaurus is revealed to be searching for a mate! With Speckles out of the way, he then attempts to mate with Blue-Eyes, who tries to escape him. This results in her being knocked over, as One-Eye towers above her, ready to kill her! Speckles arrives just in time to rescue her, and confronts his nemisis. Now that he is big enough to battle One-Eye, he prepares to fight, but freezes at the sound of the Tyrannosaurus's thundering roar! As One-Eye charges Speckles, Blue-Eyes intervenes, biting the evil Tyrannosaurus's tail in anger! One-Eye then shoves her to the ground again, and grabs a horrified Speckles by the throat! Speckles has a flashback of his mother's death, and this gives him the strength to overpower his foe. He defeats One-Eye, who lumbers away, as Speckles roars in triumph at the top of the cliff, Blue-Eyes at his side. Afterwards, Speckles returns to his childhood nest with Blue-Eyes, and the two start a family together. Soon, three of their eggs hatch, with one of them looking just like Speckles. The hatchling is named Speckles Jr., or Jr. for short. Blue-Eyes and her mate are living peacefully with their children... until one day, the ground begins to shake, and clouds darken the sky! Nearby, a volcano erupts, causing the dinosaurs in the area to flee in terror! Speckles and Blue-Eyes escape with the hatchlings, through a cave, but one of their children is killed in a rockfall, and Blue-Eyes injures her leg while saving their second hatchling. They eventually escape the area, and travel through the desert, with the other surviving dinosaurs. Meanwhile, a pack of hungry Velociraptors pursue them, waiting for weakened dinosaurs to fall. Suddenly, Blue-Eyes collapses from her injured leg, and alerts the Velociraptors, who close in on her! Speckles kills several of them, but the small carnivores don't give up easily, and surround Blue-Eyes and her family! Too weak to go on, Blue-Eyes then breathes her last breath in front of Speckles, who is grief-stricken at the loss of his mate. Determined to protect his remaining family members, Speckles then escapes the raptors, with his two hatchlings. Before leaving the desert, he looks back at Blue-Eyes's corpse, and roars at the sky in mourning. 'trivia' *Jr. has his mother's eyes. *it is unknown why the Velociraptors went after Blue-Eyes, when they already had a whole sauropod carcass to eat. it could be possible that the scent of blood from her leg wound attracted them, like sharks, and they forgot about the other dinosaur. it is never explained in the film, however. Category:Heroines Category:Damsel in distress Category:Dinosaurs Category:Mothers Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Carnivores Category:In love heroes Category:Orphans Category:Prehistoric Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Speckles the Tarbosaurus characters Category:Child Nurturer Category:Mother of a Hero Category:Predators Category:Heroes who Don't Speak Category:Femme Fatale Category:Nurturer Category:Married Heroes Category:Life Saver Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Weaklings Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Maternal Heroes Category:Matriarchs